


Fondly

by chlare



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/pseuds/chlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's thinking back, wishing for a simpler time - as if anything involving Steve McGarrett could be called simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondly

Danny’s not a man who takes change well. Who else would call Hawaii a pineapple-infested hell-hole with a native sitting right next to him. No, he’s never been much good at quick adjustments. Action, yes. Gut instinct, sure. But long-term change in the blink of an eye... He would very much love to do without it.

He remembers back before Wo Fat, before the Governor, before the mystery that is Steve’s mother... Danny remembers when it was just him and Steve, feeling each other out. 

Danny remembers the torture over his ties, his hair, his eating habits. He remembers with crystal clarity the first time he saw Steven in his dress blues look like a million bucks of America’s finest. Danny remembers too, squeezing the man who only wears cargo pants into a tux and driving around in that convertible thinking he was the luckiest guy alive.

Danny remembers the thrill of pain in his fist after he punched Steve the first day he met him. He remembers the rush of adrenaline when he saw Steve was going to be okay, that frenzy of emotions that made him draw that stupid heart in the air. Danny can still taste his first Longboard out on Steve’s beach. Danny remembers his life getting saved and saving Steve’s in return six ways to Sunday.

Okay, he’s gotten used to that part, and he’s gotten used to Hawaii, to wearing fewer ties...

But he still misses it. That first year. It’s like thinking back on high school; you know it was hell at the time, but somehow there’s a fondness you can’t shake. He remembers _living_ that year, instead of drinking himself into a stupor, instead of losing his little girl, instead of death every time he turns around now, instead of this creepy, cold intrigue that seems to seep into Steve’s life...that hurts him.

Danny would do a lot to keep that away from Steve. There’s been too much on his Navy SEAL shoulders already. So, as much as Danny’s no good at taking on every curveball, he’s going to try his damnedest to. So he can do that _living_ again. So that he can keep Steve safe and sane, like partners do. Well, okay, the sane part is impossible in Steve’s case, but safe, protected, that Danny is definitely going to keep working on.


End file.
